Reading between the lines
by tam356
Summary: Set after Elena breaks up with damon in season five... After she finds out about damon killing Aron. They don't sleep together after Elena declares the breakup, instead she leaves... What does this mean for the pair?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Stefan walked into the salvatore house, closing the door slowly behind him. He sighed and let his forehead fall into the hard wood. Today had been tiring to say the least. Himself, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy had wiped out the whole Augustine society. Although Stefan did feel bad about the people involved, he tried to keep on reassuring himself he had done the right thing in the long run. I mean come on? They were experimenting on vampires, torturing them... Even turning innocent humans into their own little lab rats, they were the true monsters. It's not like the vampires had done anything wrong. Not all vampires were 'monsters' like they had been labelled by the society.

The clinking of a glass brought Stefan out of his thoughts. He raised his head of the door and furrowed his eyebrows together. He listened in and could hear damon slurping away at his drink before repeatedly pouring another. Stefan sighed once more... His next problem was damon and Elena, well more damon really. He made his way into the living area, he watched as Damon picked up a picture of him and Elena. Stefan watched as he saw the flicker of many emotions flash across damons face, before he smashed the photo frame onto the table and removed the photograph. He downed the last of his drink and studied the photo. He squinted his eyes and quietly laughed to himself, then proceeded to screw the photo up before throwing it onto the fire.

"Damon..." Stefan sighed.

Damon looked at stefan and smirked, shrugging his shoulders also.

"Oh stefan... Don't pretend. Like last night wasn't one of the best moments of your life" he told him with a lopsided smile, pouring them both a drink.

Damon held out the freshly poured drink towards stefan who just sighed at him.

"She'll come around damon" stefan reassured him. Damon bitterly laughed. "Elena broke up with me and then she left town stefan... I think it's safe to say, she's not going to come around" he drank the remains of the alcohol in one.

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows together while in deep thought. "She left town? Why would Elena just leave... Especially without telling me, Jeremy or the others" he said confused.

Damon smirked at stefan. "Well I guess your not as special as me" he smirked squinting his eyes. Stefan rolled his eyes. "What if something's wrong damon" stefan asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Elena text me this morning explaining she needed a fresh start away from mystic falls, but between me and you brother... I think what she really meant to say was she needs a break away from me" he said, drunkenly smirking.

Stefan watched as Damon got up and stumbled his way upstairs. Bed was probably the best place for him, for now anyway. Stefan couldn't rid the nagging thought. Elena wouldn't just move away, she had everyone here. He knew she was angry with damon for killing Aron but she lived damon, he didn't think she would've reacted this badly. Something was wrong he was sure of it... He was gonna find out, Katherine had already took over Elena for three weeks, took her life away from her, he wasn't going to let someone else do that to her. He was going to get to the bottom of this, with the help of their friends, of course.

**so what did you think?! Leave me a review** **and let me know please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Damon walked down the stairs in the early hours of the morning, or so he presumed. One hand covered his face while the other led him downstairs using the banister.

"Morning" he heard followed by her laugh. Damon's head shot up at the sound of her voice.

"Elena?!" He asked, not believing she was here. She smiled at him and nervously but her bottom lip. He was just stood frozen, half way up the stair case.

"What are you doing here?" An arrogant look spreading across his features. Elena pursed her lips together, wearing an innocent look, not quite sure what she should say.

"We broke up remember, you have no reason to be here" he more informed her than anything, his arrogance on top form.

"Oh. I erm... I just, it doesn't matter" she stuttered thrown off by his comment, she turned around and walked away. Damon watched as she walked away, feeling guilty for the way he was with her almost instantly. He wanted her here, of course he did but he was hurt and too stubborn to admit he wanted her here with him. He followed after her at vampire speed, stopping just in front if her as she was coming out if the house. He was about to apologise to her which he didn't usually do, but with Elena it was different, everything was different with her. He stopped as she started to cry, scrap that, she was sobbing... Uncontrollably sobbing.

"Damon help me" she pleaded with him. He frowned at her and put both of his hands on her shoulders, staring deep into her eyes.

"Elena?" He said, almost in a whisper.

"I'm so scared damon, I'm really scared" she cried harder.

"Elena... Elena calm down, it's all okay... I'm here, look at me" he asked her, staring into her eyes, he kissed her forehead hoping that would at least calm her for a moment.

She shook her head violently, crying even harder this time. "No your not! He's hurting me damon, please help me" she cried again.

Damon looked at her confused and she started screaming, covering her ears with both her hands. "No, get off me!" She shouted over and over again.

Damon stood there helpless, he didn't know what to do. "Please help me, damon" was the last words she spoke before her whole body turned into stone. Damon was in sheer shock and he took a step back as the stone turned into ash, falling into the ground he was stood on. He felt his heart start to ache and felt like he could cry... What just happened?

*D&E*D&E*D&E*

Damon's body jolted up in bed, he wiped the sweat off his head with the back of his hand. "Please tell me that was a dream?" He whispered to himself.

"Oh your awake then?" Stefan asked from the doorway. Damon shot stefan a 'what's it to you?' Kind of look. "Get dressed and then get downstairs" stefan told him. Damon was about to comment on Stefan's attitude but he was gone before he could say anything.

The dream of Elena was on Damon'd mind as he walked down the stairs and it sent a cold shiver down his spine that worried him. He entered the living room area where he was also greeted by the sight of Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt.

"Elena's in trouble and I need to help her" damon announced to the group, slipping his leather jacket on. They all looked at him in shock. Damon widened his eyes slightly and shook his head. "Did you not hear me? When I say I'm going to help Elena, I mean your all coming too" he said slowly, using as much sarcasm as he could.

"Yes, we heard you. How do you know she's in trouble?" Jeremy asked.

Damon stole the glass out off Stefan's hand and drank the remains, receiving a killer glare from Stefan. "Ah young Jeremy, ever the most idiotic Gilbert" he said, raising both eyebrows. Damon realised he was going to have to explain his situation when they all just stared at him.

"Bad dream" he told Jeremy, smirking at his stupidity.

"You too?" Caroline frowned, standing up. Damon came to a standstill, putting his hand up in front of them as a signal that everyone had to stop doing whatever they were doing.

"Hold up, what do you mean, me too?" He asked.

"We all had the dream... Just different ones, it's like she's trying to get a message across to us" Bonnie informed him.

"Hm" he mumbled. He picked up a bottle of the side and took a large gulp. "And here's me thinking I was special" he whined, smiling at them all.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother. "Swallow your pride Damon, we all might have had the same dream but they all had the same ending" stefan told him.

"Which was?" He slowly shook his head for answers, becoming increasingly bored of their slowness.

"The dream ended with Elena turning into stone and then into ash" Matt told him.

"Looks like we all got the same ending then, let's go" Damon told them all.

"You should know that the last part was also Elena crying out for you to help her Damon" Stefan admitted, as much as he didn't want to.

"You all got that too, ey?" Damon asked, squinting his eyes deep in thought. Stefan silently nodded as the others got up.

"Look Damon, I don't particularly like what you stand for, the way you are..." Caroline began but got cut off by Damon. He put his hand up in front of her face to stop her from speaking. "Really?" He asked, feigning shock. "Is there a pint to your little story blondie?" He asked, annoyed.

He smirked hearing the sighs of everyone else. Caroline slapped his hand down, causing him to glare at her. "Yes, like I said, I'm not too fond of your methods, but I do know that you love Elena as much as she loves you and I'm even more certain that you'd move heaven and earth no matter what the consequences just so she could be safe,so do whatever you have to do Damon, don't let Elena down, okay?" She asked, taking a deep breath when she'd finished.

"Caroline, are you saying that I can do whatever I want to get Elena back?" He smirked.

Caroline threw her hands up in the air followed by a frustrated groan. "I can't believe saying this but yes" she told him. Damon pouted his bottom lip out feeling quite pleased with himself, everyone else rolling there eyes in return.

"Anyway back to the matter in hand, somebody out there has a death wish, he's hurting my favourite girl and that is not okay with me" he told everyone, holding his lips tightly together. They all smiled at him and ended up rolling their eyes when he said "let's go gang" and led them out if the house.

**So** **do you think I should carry on writing this? If you've read it can you please leave me a review? Some constructive feedback to the bits you liked, didn't like? X**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Less than five minutes later, Damon had managed to put everyone in a bad mood as he led them into the grill. "Damon, now isn't exactly the best time to fulfil your drinking habit" Caroline sighed at him.

Damon turned around and shrugged his shoulders. "This is my thinking place, I mean if any of you have already have a plan to get Elena back, then please!... Feel free" Damon said, dramatically throwing one hand in their direction. The majority of them rolled their eyes at him while stefan stood glaring, both hands in his jean pockets.

"Damon's right, we need a plan" stefan admitted.

"Are you serious? Our plans never work, and Damon's plans, well... What you gonna' do Damon? Kill anyone that gets in your way?" Caroline asked him, annoyed.

Damon focused all of his attention on Caroline, smirking at her. They were practically in a life or death situation here, yet Damon still managed to bring sarcasm into it. "Yes, now shut up Blondie, your wasting valuable planning time" Damon said, with hint of cockiness before disappearing of into the grill. Stefan softly smiled at Caroline as her eyes widened at Damon's vacated space. Both Jeremy and Matt shared a confused look, watching the interaction between Stefan and Caroline.

***DE*DE*DE***

After an hour of arguments, disagreements and pettiness, the group of friends still had no plan, no way of getting Elena back. "This is useless, let's just go out there and find my sister" Jeremy snapped, feeling more frustrated now than ever.

"Okay young Gilbert, you seem to have all the answers" raising both hands in the air. "Why don't you lead is to your sisters rescue?" Damon told him, pursing his lips together. Stefan let his head fall back in tiredness and frustration.

"Shut up Damon, were all trying here" stefan told him, nodding his head once.

Damon leant forward on the bar, using his hands for support. He took a generous gulp of his drink and them turned around to fave stefan and the others. "Well try harder, cause until I see Elena safe and sound... I ain't gonna' be all that pleased" Damon said, his voice low. Stefan was about to say something back until his eye caught the person who was stood behind Damon. Damon's head followed Stefan's glare to see Enzo stood behind him.

"I thought I told you to leave this town along with my brother?" Stefan asked. Enzo smirked. "What? Because you say so Stefan? Bet you wish you'd killed me when you had the chance now?" Enzo smirked at Stefan while Damon and the others looked between the pair, confused.

"What's going on, brother?" Damon asked, squinting his eyes.

"Yeah, what does be mean you should've killed him?" Caroline asked.

Everyone looked at Stefan, who still hadn't answered the many questions thrown at him. "I think they wanna know why you threatened to kill me mate, you know... When I was burying that poor boys body, Aron was it? Enzo smirked.

"Alright, don't get cocky Enzo" Damon warned him, as the others all stared at Enzo in disgust. Aron's death was a result of Elena breaking up with Damon. He was upset, but most of all he was hurt and when Damon gets hurt, be usually does bad things, like going out on killing sprees for example.

"Stef?" Damon asked. "Okay, I told Enzo to leave town because he was bringing out the bad in you" Stefan admitted.

Damon stuck his bottom lip out and nodded his head. "I'm a bad person Stefan, I do bad things" Damon almost shouted the last part of the sentence.

"No offence, I know you've got your little friend drama going off with your only friend ever, but Elena is missing... You know? The only actual good thing in your life? So I'd prefer if we focused on that" Caroline snapped.

Everyone turned their attention to Enzo as they heard him softly chuckle. "Oh Elena's missing, ey? Sounds nasty" he said, trying to hide his smirk as he stole someone's drink and drained the contents. Everyone looked worried as that sentence slipped out of Enzo's mouth. Even Damon looked worried for a second before he covered it up with pure anger, and if looks could kill... This one sure would. Damon turned his head slowly to look at Enzo directly in the eyes, shooting him a killer glare in the process.

**So do you think Enzo has anything to do with Elena's disappearance? How do you think Damon and the others will react? Leave me a review please and let me know... Thank you for the reviews been left already. X**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four**

Damon pursed his lips together tightly, letting Enzo test his patience, as all of the others looked on. Stefan got himself ready to interfere, knowing just how dangerous Damon and Enzo were... Even more so together. Damon loved Elena more than life itself and he would do anything to make sure she was always safe, that's the scary thing about their love... It's real but bad, for both of them. They'll both do anything to protect each other, even if it means going against everything they stand for.

"Do you know something Enzo?" Damon asked. Enzo pulled a face that suggested he was hurt, before he broke out of it and laughed.

"Now what would I want with Elena?" Enzo asked.

"Why don't you tell us?" Stefan asked him, staring staring at him. Enzo looked Stefan directly in the eyes, a dangerous glint in them.

"Now Stefan... I know you don't particularly like me but there's no need to throw accusations around" Enzo warned.

Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt took a step back, knowing what could happen here and seeing as they weren't vampires, they weren't about to interfere, on the other hand, Caroline was furious, her temper was very short.

"Nobody's accusing you Enzo, it was just a simple question... So answer it!" Caroline snapped.

Enzo laughed at Caroline. "Come on darling, don't be like that" he laughed. "You know me and you have chemistry" he smirked. Caroline scoffed at him. "Answer the question!" She snapped again.

Stefan took a step forward, signalling for Caroline to stand behind him. "Unless you've got something to hide... Enzo?" Stefan asked.

Enzo smirked. "What? Me? No. I just came in for a quiet drink" he chuckled. Stefan lost his temper and launched forward at Enzo, wrapping the whole of his hand around Enzo's neck. "Stop playing games Enzo!" Stefan told him in a warning whisper.

Much to everyone's surprise, Damon was the one who pushed stefan away. "Damon, what the hell?!" Caroline snapped.

"He doesn't know anything, he's just winding Stefan up, why would he want to hurt Elena? He's my friend... Where's the logic?" Damon asked them all. They all looked at Damon thinking he was being stupid. Stefan shook his head in disbelief, something damon saw but chose to ignore.

"You could be right Damon, your not but you could've been" he chuckled.

Damon tilted his head to face Enzo. "What?" He asked in a dangerous tone. "You see... I thought about just threatening Elena, you know? Shake her up a bit, but then I thought about it and decided I want you to know what it feels like to have the love of your life ripped right away from you" Enzo told Damon.

"I have no idea what your talking about" Damon replied. Damon was as confused as everyone else. Enzo chuckled and shook his head. "I think you do damon..."

"Well I'm very sorry to burst your bubble, Enzo... but your gonna have to fill me in on your mind games" Damon said, squinting his eyes smaller.

"You really don't know?" Enzo asked, pointing the question at everyone. Stefan shrugged his shoulders while everyone else looked on confused.

"Argh. Come on Enzo, explain!" Damon sighed.

Enzo slammed his empty glass down onto the bar, gaining everyone's attention. "You took Maggie away from me Damon!" Enzo shouted.

Damon scrunched his face up in confusion. "I never even met Maggie, by the time the Augustine society captured me, she'd quit working there, you told me that... Remember?" Damon said.

"Oh I remember Damon, I also remember how you left me to die in that cage" Enzo spat.

Damon sighed dramatically, bored of this conversation. "Yes Enzo I did... But in my defence, the building was burning down and I couldn't get the cage open" he shouted back.

"So you just left me to burn?" He asked. "Yes I did, I had no choice, and do you know what?... It was easy! I flicked the switch Enzo, I had to turn my emotions off just so I could leave you there" Damon snapped.

"I don't even care about that Damon, I care that you killed Maggie and now I'm going to make sure you hurt like I hurt" Enzo told him, pointing his finger in Damon's face.

Damon squinted his eyes. "You killed her Damon and with that, you took everything away from me" Enzo said.

"I didn't kill her!" Damon shouted, feeling frustrated.

Enzo laughed bitterly. "I read her diary damon... She was out for revenge, she found out you left me in that burning building and she thought I was dead. She was coming to kill you" Enzo told him.

Damon let his mind process this new information and it all clicked together. "News reporter? Tried to inject me with something?" Damon asked.

Enzo lifted his hands up and smiled cockily. "Yes! Finally!" He announced.

"I didn't know she was your Maggie" Damon whispered.

Enzo's face filled with out anger. "Well she was and you killed her" he said gritting his teeth.

Damon guiltily smiled. "In my defence, she was about to kill me, what was I supposed to do?" Damon asked.

Stefan's head fell into his hand as for one more time he felt disappointed in his brother. "I don't care Damon" Enzo snapped.

"You've got a problem with Damon, so let her go and then you and Damon can sort this out" stefan said, hopeful.

Enzo chuckled at Stefan's desperation. "Elena cries out for you Damon, poor soul for falling in love with a lost cause... She thinks your going to come and save her" he laughed. Damon stood in from of Enzo and squinted his eyes. "You tell her I'll be there very soon" Damon said.

"Elena will be dead by sundown, tick tock" Enzo said before leaving the grill at vampire speed.

Everyone looked at Enzo's vacated space in shock and Damon cautiously turned to look at them. "Told you the grill was a good place to come, at least we know a little of Elena's whereabouts now" Damon said.

"Yeah on her death bed if that was anything to go by, we need to find her now!" Jeremy snapped.

"Please... He's bluffing" Damon sighed, puffing the air through his lips, making a nervous chuckle.

"You killed the love of his life and now he's going to do the same to you" stefan told him, not quite believing how he could be so calm about the situation they were in.

"Come on, they had a couple of cute conversations, and all of a sudden she's the love of his life" Damon said, sarcasm added.

"They're at the college" Bonnie announced. Everyone turned to look at her in shock but mainly in confusion.

"And you know that how?" Damon asked. "Think about it... The Augustine society was placed in the cells under the college, where Enzo spent most of his life and where he met Maggie" she said.

"She's right, it does make sense" stefan added. Damon emptied his glass and turned away.

"Let's go gang, damsel in distress to rescue" Damon said, walking off. Everyone rolled their eyes at Damon still referring to them as 'his gang' the thought was soon forgotten as they followed him out of the grill in hope of them finding Elena.

**So nobody's reviewing:( please please leave a review no point in writing this if I don't know if people are reading or not.**

**Anyway... Do you think they're right or are they just going to end up at a dead end?**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

Damon walked in front of everyone as they made their way through the college grounds. They were all talking about how they were going to get in and out of there, bringing Elena back with them safely. Not that Damon was paying that much attention, he was too busy letting all of his anger surface. If anyone could see his face now, they'd be able to see the pure emotions displayed across his features.

"Stop it" Caroline said, suddenly stood beside him.

"Stop what?" He asked, still looking straight ahead.

"You're blaming yourself Damon, this isn't your fault" she told him, firmly.

"Hm" he mumbled, pursing his lips together. "Elena's life is in danger.. Why? Because of me Caroline, she might die because for once, I did something bad, something to hurt her" he said as they entered the college.

Caroline nodded. "Yes. You did something bad, you killed Maggie in cold blood..." She was cut off by Damon.

"Ey, don't sugar coat it" he smirked.

"I won't" she laughed. "No seriously, you did kill Maggie but you had your emotions switched off" she said.

"Doesn't make it right though does it?" He asked her, even though he already knew the answer.

"Not really, and the fact that your even asking me that question proves to me that Elena had had an impact on you, she's good for you and you two should still be together" she moaned. "And did we hate on stefan and Elena when they're emotions were switched off? For all the bad things they did? No we didn't, we helped them and stuck by them" she said.

"Hm" Damon mumbled. "I don't think Elena's going to see it that way. You know? Once she's home and finds out the only reason she was ever in danger was because I had been careless and reckless for once" he admitted.

Caroline nodded her head, not being able to tell him different because she wasn't sure how things would turn out.

"So, Elena's going to get out safe then?" Caroline asked.

Damon tilted his head to face her for the first time since the conversation had started. "Hell yeah! Of course she is!" He told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They came to the staircase that led them underneath the college grounds and proceeded to go down, that was after Damon compelled re head teacher to look the other way. They all creeped down them, when they automatically froze, hearing a loud, piercing scream, Elena's loud, piercing scream to be precise.

"Damon!" Stefan snapped as his brother disappeared off at vampire speed before Elena's screaming had even stopped. They all rushed down the stairs, having been greeted by another scream followed by the crashing and banging of objects being thrown about. By Damon, no doubt.

reviews?


End file.
